


Lesson Learned

by abswrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain kink, Choking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswrites/pseuds/abswrites
Summary: After overhearing his teammates talk about you in the locker room, Meian decides to set the record straight on who exactly you belong to.
Relationships: Meian Shuugo/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> meian is criminally underrated, and this is just my excuse to thirst for him.
> 
> enjoy!

Being captain of the MSBY Black Jackals is fun, though it’s a headache sometimes. 

The team is all too eager to waste time goofing off during practice, and it’s usually up to Meian to be the one to corral them back on track. And sure, his teammates get on his nerves sometimes, but it’s nothing he can’t handle.

Or at least, that’s what he used to think. Before he heard what they said about you when they thought he wasn’t around.

It’s pure luck that he ended up hearing. He was running a bit late to practice that morning, having spent a little longer in bed with you than he should have. Passing the locker room, he initially rolls his eyes upon hearing Atsumu’s words.

“Fuck, have ya seen her tits?” Atsumu says, voice high with excitement. Not too surprising, Atsumu usually brags about his new flavor of the week to anyone who’ll listen. Meian’s about to keep walking when he freezes in place, hearing _your_ name come out of Atsumu’s mouth.

His first reaction is indignation -- of course it is, you’re _his_ fucking girlfriend, for crying out loud -- but he calms himself down. Atsumu always runs his mouth, everyone knows that. The fact that he has no filter is a little annoying, but largely ignorable. It wouldn’t hurt to listen a bit longer, though. Silently, Meian shuffles closer to the locker room, straining to hear every word.

“Tsum-tsum, her _thighs_ ,” Bokuto stresses. “I bet they’d feel so good around my head.”

“Okay, okay,” Hinata’s voice comes through. He’s only just joined the team, but clearly, he has no problem fitting in. “But let’s not forget about her mouth! One time she wore that pretty lipstick when she came to practice and man, I’d love to see that smeared around my cock.”

“Shut up, you animals,” Sakusa snaps. “Don’t you have any shame?”

Meian’s about to be grateful -- he can usually count on Sakusa to shut down Atsumu’s fooling around -- but not this time.

Atsumu laughs raucously. “Oho, Omi, look who’s talking! I’ve seen the way you stare at her when she comes to practice. C’mon, what’s your favorite thing about our captain’s girl?

It’s silent for a moment, and Meian’s about to walk in and interrupt, when Sakusa mutters out his answer.

“What was that, Omi-kun?”

“I said, her pussy,” Sakusa says. He sounds angry at Atsumu, but there’s hunger lining his words. “I bet she’d feel real nice cumming around my cock.”

Bokuto laughs. “Yeah, I hear ya, Omi! I bet she’d be so tight.”

“I bet we could fuck her better than the captain does,” Atsumu cuts in, and it takes all of Meian’s self-control not to go break his nose.

“Whoa, Atsumu,” Hinata says. “I don’t know about that.”

“Oh, come on, Shou, you know it’s true. Man, if my girlfriend looked like that, I’d never leave the bed. I wouldn’t stay late practicing like captain does. He doesn’t know a good thing when he has it.”

Meian doesn’t realize his fists are clenched until he jerks out of his stupor from pain, his nails digging into his palms. All he wants to do is teach them a lesson, preferably with his fists. Before he can, though, another idea pops into his head. The best way to put a stop to it. He’ll be teaching them a lesson alright, just in a different way. 

He waits a few moments, until he’s sure the topic has changed, before heading in, barking orders at them to get to practicing. No one notices that his blocks are a bit more intense, his serves are a bit more forceful, his eyebrows pulled down in the slightest frown.

Meian isn’t one to get possessive often, but when he does, he’s a force to be reckoned with. They think they can fuck you better than he can? He’ll show them. There’s not a single man on earth who can fuck you like he can. They’re about to learn that.

* * *

  
“Come over tonight,” Meian tells the team after practice. “I’m having a little team bonding session at my place. I think there are some things we didn’t get a chance to talk about during practice.”

He’s got it all planned out. When they walk in that night, the dumbfounded looks on their faces are better than he expected. You’re both naked on the couch mid-fuck, your back pressed against his chest, legs spread to face them. Meian doesn’t miss the way their eyes immediately jump to your bare tits, which bounce enticingly as he thrusts up into you.

“Glad you could make it,” Meian says, as if he’s not balls deep inside of you, “Have a seat.”

They stare back at him, matching looks of confusion on their faces. “What--” Bokuto tries to say.

Meian cuts him off. “I said, sit down.” The dangerous glint in his eyes is all too obvious, and they scramble to do as they’re told.

“I heard you all talking about how you wanted to fuck my girlfriend,” he says, continuing to fuck into you with short, shallow thrusts. “Thought we would give you a demonstration, isn’t that right, pretty girl?”

You nod, teeth digging into your bottom lip to hold back your moans.

Honestly, when Meian told you about his plan, he was expecting you to be disgusted. He was surprised at how into it you were, how willing you were to go along with it. Just another way you were perfect for him.

As everyone’s eyes travel over you, it’s obvious you’ve been at this for a while. You look utterly _wrecked_ , Meian’s strong arms the only thing managing to hold you upright. From their places on the couch, everyone shifts uncomfortably, clearly trying to hide their arousal.

Of all the boys, Atsumu’s the only one brave enough to speak up. “A demonstration?” he asks, trying his best to keep his eyes off your shuddering form.

Meian nods. “Wanted to show you all how good she takes it. That reminds me, Atsumu, you said something about her tits earlier?”

Atsumu sputters out an excuse, trying to defend himself, but Meian pays it no mind. He reaches up, big hand groping your soft, pillowy tits. You squeal as his fingers find your nipple, rolling the hardened nub back and forth.

“Yeah, you like that, baby?” Meian groans out, feeling you tighten around his pistoning cock. “You think Atsumu could treat you this good?”

“No,” you moan out, tongue lolling out of your mouth as he delivers a particularly hard thrust. “Only you can.”

“Oh, yeah?” Meian growls, making sure to keep his eyes on his teammates. They’re not even pretending not to look anymore -- their eyes are fixated between your legs, where your glistening pussy stretches around his fat cock. Slowly, they all unzip their pants and free their cocks, unable to resist the show in front of them. The hunger, the clear want on their faces, only spurs Meian on further. “And who am I, baby?”

You spread your legs out almost impossibly wider, all too aware of the eyes watching your every move. “Captain,” you moan out. 

At your words, a chorus of groans fills the room. “Fuck,” Bokuto mutters, hands quickly working his cock. “That’s fucking hot.”

“Yeah, it is.” Meian readjusts his grip, hands coming to grip your legs tightly. “You know what else is hot? These thighs.” He laughs darkly, mockingly. “You wanted to feel them squeeze your head, right? Wanted to bruise them up? Sorry, Bokkun, looks like I already beat you to it.”

A simple glance confirms it. Your thighs are elaborately decorated, finger-print shaped bruises and hickies leading up your legs, and Bokuto has to fight not to lick his lips at the sight of them.

Satisfied, Meian turns his attention to his next target. “Hinata,” he says, and Hinata stiffens at his next words. “You talked about her mouth, right? You wanted her pretty pink lips wrapped around your cock, huh?” 

When it becomes clear he’s waiting for a response, Hinata nods nervously.

“Gotta say, I don’t know if I can blame you,” Meian chuckles humorlessly. One of his hands comes up to grip your jaw tightly, making you pucker up your lips. “I think she’d rather have something else in her mouth, though.”

At this point, the four of them are leaning forward in anticipation, hanging on to every one of Meian’s words. Their embarrassment has clearly faded out to give way to arousal. It’s time for Meian to kick it up a notch.

“Open up, love,” he says. He grins when you’re all too quick to do as you’re told. “Fuck, you’re such a good girl for me. You’re gonna take everything I give you, aren’t ya?”

You nod eagerly. “Wanna be your good girl, captain!”

He watches your pretty lips part, head tilting back and mouth opening wide. Even Sakusa’s stoic expression breaks when Meian leans forward to spit in your mouth, coating your tongue. Meian wraps his other hand around your throat, groaning when he feels your throat contract beneath his palm as you swallow. Unable to resist, he crashes his lips onto yours, kissing you feverishly.

That proves to be Hinata’s undoing. Clearly, he wasn’t lying about liking your mouth. With a sharp gasp, he cums all over his hand, pumping himself through his orgasm. As he finishes, he leans back, satiated but eyes never leaving you.

Atsumu’s initial fear seems to have worn off, and he’s back to his usual state of running his mouth. “Look at you,” he says, stroking his cock in time with Meian’s thrusts. “How the fuck can he even fit inside you? God, I bet yer so fuckin’ tight. Ya like taking a cock too big for you, doll?”

You don’t answer, head thrown back on Meian’s shoulder as he relentlessly thrusts into you. His hand on your throat tightens just the slightest bit. “Atsumu asked you a question, sweetheart,” he says, lips slowly traveling over your neck. “It’s only polite to answer.”

“Yes, yes!” you cry out as Meian stops to suck a harsh bruise into the column of your throat. “I love captain’s cock so much, he fucks me so good.”

Bokuto’s the next to lose his composure, spilling all over his lap as he whines out your name. 

That snaps Meian back into action. There’s still one teammate who needs to be taught a lesson. From over your shoulder, his eyes meet Sakusa’s dark, lust-filled ones. Sakusa’s been quiet, but that hasn’t stopped him from letting out groans of his own, his hand speeding up on his cock every time your moans ring out through the room. 

“Omi,” Meian says teasingly, “you wanted to feel her pussy, right? Well, lemme show you how pretty my girl looks when she’s creaming on my cock.”

He shifts his full attention to you, hand traveling down your body to come between your legs. You’re soaked from all the attention, and it just makes it easier for him to slowly rub circles onto your clit. You moan out at the sensation, your fingers wrapping around his thick forearm. 

“Captain, please,” you say, hips coming down faster to meet each one of his thrusts. “Please, I wanna cum!”

“Yeah? My pretty little slut wants to cum all over her captain’s cock, huh? Wanna make a mess in front of my teammates?”

At your nod, he snaps into action. Gripping your waist tightly, he slams you down onto his cock, rubbing your clit harshly.

“Fuck,” Sakusa hisses as you grow louder. “Who knew you were such a filthy little slut? Panting like a bitch in heat in front of your boyfriend’s teammates -- you’re gonna make a mess, aren’t you?”

Atsumu’s the next to cum, letting out a string of expletives mixed with your name. Meian pays it no mind, all his focus on getting you to squirt all over him. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” you scream out, body jolting from the force of each one of Meian’s thrusts. His hand on your clit never slows down, and he tightens his grip on your throat, knowing that’s all you need to tumble head-first into an intense orgasm. With a strangled cry, you squirt all over him, your juices soaking his pelvis and the couch.

At the sight, Sakusa reaches his peak as well, muttering under his breath about how filthy you are, how bad he wants to be inside you. 

“Fuck,” Meian pants. Your walls clamp down on him eagerly with each thrust, and he knows it won’t be long until he cums as well. “Where do you want it, baby?” He knows what your answer is, of course. It’s mostly for the benefit of the other boys, and you certainly don’t disappoint.

“Inside me. Please, please, please fill me up with your cum.” What a good girl. Even with your legs shaking from the stimulation, face flushed from exertion, you’re still so eager for him. 

Even though they’ve all already cum, Meian can see the way the other boys go stiff at your words, cocks twitching in excitement. “That’s so fucking hot,” they mutter to themselves, hands slowly traveling back to wrap around their cocks.

Grabbing your hips tightly, Meian lifts you up and down rapidly, practically treating you like a ragdoll as he jackhammers his orgasm into you. Biting your neck to muffle his groans, he cums with a shudder, shooting his load inside you and painting your walls white.

As he slowly catches his breath, his grip on you loosening, he gently lifts you off of his cock. Everyone’s eyes are glued to you, watching the way Meian’s cum seeps out of your pussy.

“Oh my god,” Atsumu murmurs. “What I wouldn’t do ta see this every day.”

Meian’s eyes snap back to him, annoyance clouding his gaze. “You’re never gonna see this again,” he growls. “Lesson’s over. Now get out.”

Realizing that they’ve pushed their luck with him enough, they scramble to tuck themselves in, wiping their soiled hands on their pants before heading for the door.  
  
“Oh, and guys? Just a little reminder,” Meian speaks up, and they turn at his voice. He rests his chin on your shoulder, wrapping his arms around you possessively. “Don’t be late for practice tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to come scream about meian with me on [tumblr](https://abswrites.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
